The Right to Rule
by Rapndash
Summary: Sequel to True Love Revealed. As Keith and Allura prepare for their wedding, Allura receives an unexpected proposal. When she rejects his proposal, the king decides to send a mercenary to literally eliminate the competition. Can he be stopped? On hiatus
1. Royal Plans

**The Right to Rule**

A Voltron Fan Fic by Rapndash

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Voltron or any of its characters. Only the characters you do not recognize are mine. This story is the sequel to "True Love Revealed". If you have not read it first, then you need to because this story will not make sense to you otherwise. For the fans of this series, thank you for your patience. Please read and review, but no flames.

**Chapter 1: Royal Plans**

It was a bright and sunny day this day on Planet Arus. The Castle of Lions seemed to shine even brighter in the brilliant light of this wonderful morning. All of the nearby towns and farms were abuzz with activity as the people went about their daily work. The citizens were especially excited because of the newest rumors regarding Arus' princess. Rumors that Princess Allura had finally chosen a suitor. So far, there had been no official word on who the princess had agreed to marry, but it had been announced that a royal ball would soon be held to introduce the future King of Arus. The people were delighted with the news…anxious to once again have a king and queen ruling over them. They could only guess who the new king would be—but only the Voltron Force and their closest friends knew the truth…

It had been several weeks since Princess Allura and Commander Keith had told their friends about their intention to marry. Keith was still anxious about how the citizens would react once they knew that he—a commoner from Earth—was the one their princess had chosen to marry. He was relieved that Galaxy Garrison had taken the news well. Even Prince Bandor of Planet Pollux had sent his well wishes after his sister, Princess Romelle, had given him the news. Allura had not yet informed her aunt, Queen Orla, and Keith was worried that Allura's only living relative would not approve of him.

It had been difficult these past few weeks. Not only did Keith have to keep the Voltron Force in tip-top shape and see to the safety of the surrounding kingdoms, but now he had to learn just what it meant to be royalty…something he was completely unfamiliar with. Keith closed the book he had been reading and sighed. He had had no idea just what all Allura had to deal with up until now. Ruling a kingdom was not as easy as one might think. Tired from his studies, Keith decided to take a break to see how Allura was doing.

Keith made his way out of his new room and turned toward Allura's bedroom. After Keith had recovered from his accident with the robeast, Coran had insisted that Keith should stay in one of the finer rooms in the castle. After all, Keith was now a prince consort—engaged to marry the princess—he deserved to live like one. Once the wedding was over, Keith would (of course) share a room with Allura. Keith still felt he didn't necessarily need to stay in such a luxurious room like the one he was given, but he didn't complain either. If this was what it meant to be a prince consort, then so be it. Besides, Keith was now just down the hall from Allura, and he liked being this much closer to his beloved fiancé.

After a short walk down the hall, Keith now stood at Allura's door. He knocked loudly, hoping she wasn't too busy to see him.

"Come in," Allura called.

Keith opened the door and stepped inside. Allura sat at her vanity, apparently writing something. She looked up and smiled to see Keith standing there. He returned her smile and walked over to her.

"Keith. How wonderful to see you," Allura greeted. "I know how busy you've been lately."

Keith leaned down and kissed her briefly before he answered her. "You don't know the half of it, my love. I never realized just how much you have to do as ruler. It's a bit draining…so I decided to take a break to come see you."

"And I'm so glad you did," Allura told him. She kissed him again before returning to the letter she had been writing. "I was just writing Aunt Orla to invite her to the ceremony tomorrow. I'm sure she'll be anxious to learn of our engagement."

"Yeah…" Keith's voice trailed off. He looked away, frowning slightly. Allura was puzzled by the sudden change in his mood.

"What's wrong, love?" she asked him. "You don't sound very excited."

Keith sighed and sat down on Allura's bed. "I guess I'm just worried. I mean, what if your Aunt Orla doesn't approve of me? Or worse, what if the people of Arus don't approve? I'm not royalty…I…I'm just a commoner…"

"Keith, stop saying that!" Allura scolded gently. She left her writing to join her lover on the bed. She wrapped her arms around Keith and held him close. "You're not just a commoner. You're the Leader of the Voltron Force…and a champion of Arus! You've risked your life many times to ensure the safety of my people, and they love and respect you for it. I'm sure the people will be thrilled to have you as their king."

Keith still wasn't convinced. "Yeah…but what about Queen Orla?"

"Oh, Keith, please don't worry so much," Allura assured him. "I love you…and I know that Orla will love you, too. Once she sees how happy we are together, I'm sure that she will approve. Please Keith, you have nothing to worry about."

Keith looked away, still apprehensive. He knew that Allura was probably right, but it did little to calm his nerves. He rubbed his forehead with one hand and tried to tell himself to relax. As usual, Allura sensed Keith's distress. She was worried about him. Keith was being so hard on himself lately, and it killed her inside. Then she had an idea.

"Keith, please honey, don't be so worried. How about we go for a picnic? I'll bet that will cheer you up."

Keith turned back to Allura. There was so much love and concern in her eyes, that he couldn't refuse her even if he wanted to. A relaxing outing in the country would probably do wonders for him…and he could spend time alone with his fiancé. He smiled. "A relaxing picnic sounds like a good idea, Allura. Did you have a particular spot in mind?"

Allura giggled. "There's a lovely spot a few minutes away that would be perfect. Lola and I discovered it while we were riding together last week. It's a secluded little glen with lots of trees and flowers…and it even has a lovely pool with a waterfall flowing into it. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a nice spot. I'll just need to saddle a couple of horses…and we'll need a picnic lunch of course."

Allura and Keith both stood. "I'll ask Nanny to pack us a picnic basket. How about we leave here in about an hour? I'll meet you by the front gate with the picnic basket."

Keith nodded, feeling much better than he had a few moments before. "All right, Allura. I'll get the horses and meet you in an hour." He took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. She rewarded him with a purr of pleasure. He drew back and looked into her eyes. "I look forward to having you all to myself again."

Allura placed a finger to his lips. "Hush, my love. Can't have anyone listening in."

Keith released her and turned to leave. Allura returned to her letter as she heard the door open and close. So much to do and so little time. Of course Orla would approve of Keith, but she was still worried about him. This picnic could do them both a world of good. Allura quickly finished her letter and sealed it in an envelope. She would have a servant deliver it before she left for her special outing with Keith.

Allura went to her closet and took out her pink jumpsuit…a far more comfortable outfit for a picnic than her pink dress. She was determined to enjoy herself and make sure Keith had fun, too. Allura also found a large blanket to sit on and folded it carefully before heading to the kitchen to find Nanny. It was a lovely day for a picnic…and Allura planned to make the most of her time alone with Keith.

* * *

In another part of the galaxy, not too far from Arus, there was a wealthy planet called Auric. This planet had been fortunate to avoid most if not all attacks from the forces of Planet Doom—due in part to the protection from Voltron. It was a planet of trade, flourishing with valuable resources and exotic goods. Lush forests and jungles covered most of the planet, along with vast oceans and dry deserts. One might even say it was as beautiful as Arus itself. The many waterways that snaked throughout the land made fishing one of the primary sources of income and food for the citizens. There was very little crime on the planet due to the strict laws and efficient law enforcement. The people were cheerful and friendly, working hard for the good of the planet. Well…unless you count…_him_.

The current ruler of Planet Auric was a man by the name of Adimar. King Adimar was a handsome young man—tall, sturdy, and well groomed. He had short blond hair that was always kept clean and tidy. Appearance was everything to him. After all, a king must always look his best for his people. To most of the people who met him, Adimar appeared to be a kind, organized, and thoughtful ruler, but for those who knew him best, King Adimar was far from being a hero.

Adimar had never fought in any wars like his predecessors nor had he ever accomplished one extraordinary deed during his rule. In truth, King Adimar was vain, self-centered, and shallow. Though he was excellent at establishing good trade routes with other planets that helped Auric to flourish, money and power were the only things that King Adimar truly cared about. He would not tolerate disobedience in the least. If he even suspected that someone was plotting against him, he would have the person either eliminated or severely punished. Few knew it, but Adimar would frequently hire assassins to do his bidding—whether that was spying on the people or carrying out even darker orders.

It was about this time that King Adimar was considering the possibility of taking a wife. He had been thinking carefully about this subject for quite some time. Most of the nearby planets' princesses were all ready married. Besides that, Adimar felt that the woman that was to be his wife must be the most beautiful woman in the galaxy—someone worthy to share the throne with himself.

"This is such a daunting task," Adimar muttered. He paced back and forth in his quarters. He stopped and pounded the bed in frustration. "Surely there is a princess in this galaxy who is as stunning and intelligent as myself. I can accept nothing short of perfection in my future wife."

There was a knock at the door. King Adimar quickly composed himself and granted entrance to his visitor. The servant came into the room and bowed respectfully to his king.

"Ah, Reginald, you have returned. Any news?"

"Yes, my lord," Reginald answered with another bow. "The royal advisors have been hard at work trying to find a princess worthy to become your wife, and they have a few possible candidates."

King Adimar nodded thoughtfully. It was just like the last few times. Always the same thing…either the women suggested were too far away or unworthy in Adimar's eyes. Perhaps this time would be different, but the king was doubtful. Reginald read off a few names on the list. Adimar had heard of most of them, but he was unimpressed. Finally, Reginald reached the end of the list: Princess Allura of Arus. Adimar suddenly became interested.

"Arus…isn't that where Voltron is?" he asked.

"Yes, my lord. As a matter of fact, Princess Allura is not only the ruler of Arus, but she also pilots the blue lion of Voltron. She is a woman of great beauty and intelligence. She is always willing to do what is best for her planet."

King Adimar pondered what his servant had told him. This Princess Allura was different from any woman he had met before. Perhaps, she was the one woman in the galaxy worthy to be his wife. "Do you have a picture of her?"

Reginald quickly produced a photo and handed it to Adimar. The king was completely blown away as he stared in awe at the photo. She was surely the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her smile was enchanting, and her eyes were like glimmering jewels.

"Well done, Reginald!" Adimar praised the servant. "Princess Allura is most certainly the only woman worthy to share the throne with me. We shall have to send my proposal to her parents at once."

"Actually, your highness," Reginald politely interrupted, "Princess Allura's parents are dead. They were killed during a brutal attack on Planet Arus by King Zarkon of Planet Doom. She is the sole ruler of the planet."

"Such a shame…but no matter. I will have Allura for my bride. Prepare my proposal and a generous gift for the Princess Allura. Once all is ready, we shall contact the Castle of Lions. We must not delay any longer, or another prince may try to seek her hand as well. Dismissed, Reginald."

The servant bowed and left the room to do the king's bidding. King Adimar quickly began to prepare. He was certain that Allura would accept his proposal. After all, what woman _wouldn't_ want to become his wife? What the king did not realize was that Allura was all ready engaged to be married. But he would find out soon enough.

* * *

Allura waited patiently on the castle bridge for Keith to arrive with the horses. She carried the blanket and a large picnic basket filled with lots of good food and some refreshing lemonade. She hoped that Keith wasn't too upset to enjoy the outing. Keith had been under so much stress lately as he prepared for the wedding. No one understood the pressure of ruling a planet more than Allura…but Keith seemed to be taking the entire burden on himself. She would have to show him that being king and queen, like being husband and wife, was a partnership that neither should have to face alone.

Neighing and the sound of hoof beats brought Allura from her thoughts. She looked up and smiled as Keith rode up on a white stallion. He stopped at the end of the bridge as Allura stepped up to meet him. She noticed with curiosity that Keith had only brought one horse…not two.

"Ready to go, Allura?" Keith asked her as she reached him.

"Yes, Keith, but…where's _my _horse?"

Keith blushed and scratched his head. "Well…when I got to the stable, I thought it would be easier to just take one horse. You don't mind, do you?"

Allura blushed as well as she handed Keith the basket. "Not at all, love. I'm just anxious to get going. It's a beautiful spot. I'm sure you'll love it."

Keith took the picnic basket and tied it securely in front of him. Allura accepted Keith's outstretched hand and swung up on the horse behind him. He smiled warmly at her, and Allura could see that Keith was looking forward to the picnic as much as she was.

"So," Keith asked, "Where is this lovely spot you've been telling me about?"

Allura pointed toward the woods south of the castle. "It's deep in those woods. Not too far away but far enough to give us some time to ourselves. Just head into the forest, and I'll tell you the way."

"As you wish, my princess…just don't get us lost, ok?"

They both giggled as Keith urged the horse into a canter. Soon the two of them were riding through the woods, laughing and talking together. Allura would occasionally point in another direction as they rode farther into the trees. It wasn't much longer before they had arrived at their destination.

Keith was taken aback at the beauty of the little glade. It was just how Allura had described it. The entire spot was surrounded by tall trees and beautiful flowers. The pond was larger than he expected and looked like it was deep enough for swimming. Fresh, clear water flowed into the pond from a rather large waterfall. The clearing had an exotic feel to it…like something from a movie.

"Isn't it beautiful Keith?" Allura asked. "The perfect place for a romantic picnic for two. Don't you agree?"

"I do indeed," Keith replied. "It's even better than you described. How did you and Lola ever find this place?"

"It's hard to say…I'm not really sure myself," Allura told him as they dismounted. "Lola was the one who found it as we were riding casually through the woods. I half-way suspect that she knew it was here even before we found it."

"Knowing Lola, you're probably right," Keith agreed. He tied the horse up nearby and began to help set out the picnic. Allura found a nice spot by the water and spread out the blanket. "I wonder if she's brought Lance here yet."

Allura giggled. Keith came over with the basket and joined her on the blanket. "I don't know…but they may prefer the privacy of Lola's ranch to being out here. Besides, I seem to remember Lola mentioning a few other little spots she's found while riding."

They began to unload the basket. The food smelled wonderful and looked just as appetizing. "Boy, Nanny outdid herself today," Keith remarked. "Just look at all this food."

"I think Nanny knows how much stress we've both been under lately," Allura suggested. "Perhaps she wanted to treat us for all our hard work. You know, I think she's looking forward to the wedding even more than we are."

Keith chuckled. "That's really saying something—considering she disagreed with our marriage at the beginning."

Allura handed Keith a glass of lemonade and poured a cup for herself. "See there, Keith? You have nothing to be nervous about. If you can win Nanny over, then you can win anyone's favor."

Keith sipped his lemonade thoughtfully. "Maybe you're right, Allura. I guess I'm just not used to all this attention."

"Well, you'll be getting even MORE attention once we're married…so you better get used to it."

They both laughed. Keith's mood improved greatly after that. The two lovers enjoyed a very pleasant picnic lunch together. The afternoon passed smoothly and soon Keith and Allura were heading back to the castle. Neither was aware of King Adimar's plans…or the danger that was soon to follow…

* * *

"Are the preparations ready?"

"Yes, my lord. All is ready as you requested," Reginald replied.

King Adimar followed his servant down a long hallway to the hanger. A large starship sat in waiting as servants loaded luscious goods and precious gems…gifts for the Princess Allura. Once the ship was loaded, the servants and ship's crew stood respectfully before their king.

"You have all done well," Adimar addressed them. "Now, you will take these gifts to Planet Arus and deliver my wedding proposal to Princess Allura. Reginald, I hold you responsible for delivering the message. Once she has given her answer, return quickly. There will be much to do in preparation for the wedding."

The servants bowed low in respect and entered the ship. Within moments, the ship rose into the air and set off on its journey. Adimar watched as the ship disappeared from sight. He smiled and turned back toward the castle. He would await the return of his ship from the throne room. Still so much planning, but all would fall into place as it always did. Never did Adimar imagine the news he was about to receive…and he would not be pleased…


	2. Surprising News

**The Right to Rule**

A Voltron Fan Fic by Rapndash

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Voltron or any of its characters. Only the characters you do not recognize are mine. Glad you liked the first chapter. This fic will be a bit darker than the first one. There will still be plenty of romance as well, though. A special thanks goes out to all my fans. My stories wouldn't exist without your encouragement. Please continue to review. Your input is important to my writing.

**Chapter 2: Surprising News**

Lola sighed contentedly. It was such a beautiful day. Perfect for an afternoon ride. She rode on through the woods, admiring the lush greenery. Jade trotted happily beside her. Lola loved it here on Arus. So much more peaceful than back on Earth. Lola was especially glad she came because of her new boyfriend. In her wildest dreams, Lola never imagined that she would end up dating a member of the Voltron Force. Lance was truly the only man for her…the first person she had ever grown to love.

Before long, Lola came within sight of the Castle of Lions. She paused to gaze over the countryside. "The castle looks so beautiful today," she said to herself.

"It certainly does," a voice replied. Lola looked up and smiled to see Lance riding toward her on the bay horse she had given him a few weeks earlier. "But nothing is as beautiful as you."

Lola giggled, blushing faintly. "You're too kind, Lance. I'm surprised to see you here. Aren't you on duty?"

Lance pulled his horse alongside hers and kissed her tenderly. "Just got back from checking on the nearby towns. I saw you riding up and thought I'd say hi."

"I'm always glad to see you, Lance. How are Keith and Allura? I imagine they've been busy lately—what with their wedding just around the corner."

"They're doing ok, I guess, but Keith is a nervous wreck. I think he still doesn't believe anyone will want him as king. I really wish he would relax," Lance told her.

Lola nodded. She understood how Keith felt. It was her who got Keith and Allura together, but she was worried about how the other citizens would react to their marriage. "Keith is so hard on himself. I really hope he doesn't back out of the wedding. He and Allura deserve each other." Jade growled in apparent agreement.

"Hey, there's no way I'm gonna back down now."

Startled, Lance and Lola looked up to see Keith and Allura riding up to them. "Well, speak of the devil," Lance said with a grin. "What are you two doing out here?"

"Keith and I were just enjoying a nice picnic together," Allura explained as they reached their friends. "I figured Keith and I needed some time to relax."

Lola smiled at them. "It's good to see you both. I hope you're not working too hard."

"Don't worry about us, Lola," Keith assured her. "We'll be fine. It makes me feel good knowing that two of my closest friends care so much about me. I guess I do tend to be hard on myself."

Lance and Lola both blushed sheepishly. "So…you heard that, huh?" Lance asked.

Keith gave him a sly grin. "We heard enough, and you're right, Lance. I really do need to relax. I'm sure everything will work out."

"Of course it will, Keith," Allura assured him again. "Like I've been telling you, you have nothing to worry about."

"Just let me know if there's any way I can help out," Lola offered. Jade growled happily. Lola giggled. "And I think Jade wants to help, too."

They all laughed. "You've done so much for us all ready, Lola. We're very grateful for everything. I hope you'll be there for the wedding."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Allura," Lola replied.

"Come on, you two," Keith said suddenly, turning his horse toward the castle. "Let's head back."

* * *

The group arrived at the castle within a few minutes. After dismounting and leaving their horses with some waiting servants, they started to make their way inside. Coran met them at the gate.

"I'm glad you've returned, Princess," Coran greeted. "I have some important news to tell you."

"Is something wrong, Coran?" Allura asked. The others joined her, anxious to find out the news.

"We just received a message from a ship heading this way," Coran explained. "Apparently, they have a very important message from King Adimar of Planet Auric."

"Planet Auric?" Lola asked. "I'm not familiar with that planet."

"Auric is a wealthy trade planet not too far from Arus," Allura explained. Being a Princess, Allura was required to know all about the surrounding planets. "Their people thrive on trading exotic goods and valuable resources. They have many trade routes established throughout the galaxy."

"Why would the king of Auric send a ship of messengers all the way to Planet Arus?" Keith wondered aloud.

"Well, I guess we'll find that out when they get here," Lance answered.

Jade started growling suddenly. She turned and looked up at the sky, growling anxiously. Lola followed her gaze and saw the ship approaching.

"Looks like we'll be finding out sooner than we thought," she said.

Everyone stood and watched as the large ship slowly descended to land at the foot of the castle bridge. Princess Allura quickly composed herself and stepped forward to meet the visitors. Keith followed closely behind her along with Coran, Lance, Lola, and Jade. The ship's doors opened and Reginald, along with a couple of other servants, stepped out. The two other servants were holding small golden boxes. All three of them bowed in respect as Allura and the others approached them.

"Greetings, travelers," Allura addressed them. "I am Princess Allura. What brings you to Planet Arus?"

"Greetings, Your Highness," Reginald answered with another low bow. "I have come from Planet Auric on the orders of His Majesty, King Adimar, with a very important message."

The servant stood proudly and pulled a large piece of parchment from his coat pocket. "King Adimar, proud ruler of Planet Auric, would like to extend his royal proposal of marriage to Princess Allura of Planet Arus. He has provided a generous dowry from a handful of his vast resources—which he will generously share with your planet upon your joining. These boxes contain but a small sample of the gifts my king has empowered me to deliver should you accept his gracious offer." The other two men opened the boxes they were holding—displaying gold coins and precious gems unlike anything they had every seen.

Princess Allura was speechless. King Adimar had just sent her a marriage proposal! But…she was all ready engaged! Keith and the others were just as shocked. They never expected anything like this to occur just weeks before Keith and Allura's wedding.

"Marriage proposal?" Allura asked finally. "But I've never even met King Adimar. Why is he proposing marriage before we've even had a chance to meet?"

Reginald put the parchment away and bowed. "Forgive the sudden arrival of this message, but when our king learned of your beauty and courage, he was instantly smitten by you, Princess. King Adimar feared that another prince may try to claim your hand, but my lord is very gracious with his offer. You are the only princess King Adimar sees as worthy to share the throne with him. Does Her Majesty have a reply?"

Allura was torn. Even if she wasn't engaged to Keith, how could King Adimar expect her to accept a marriage proposal from someone she had never even met? Allura glanced at Keith. His eyes mirrored her confusion and anxiety. He gave her a brief nod. She turned back to Reginald and the other servants.

"Tell your king that while his offer is very generous, I'm afraid that I am already engaged to be married."

The three men were shocked. "Already engaged, Your Highness? But surely King Adimar is a far better choice than any other prince. Are you certain we can not persuade you to accept?"

Allura nodded firmly. "Yes, I am certain. Please inform King Adimar of my regrets, but I am all ready engaged to marry Commander Keith and nothing will change my mind."

"I…I understand, Princess Allura," Reginald glumly replied. He knew this news would not sit well with Adimar. "I…am sorry that we did not know of your engagement sooner."

"It's not entirely your fault," Keith said stepping in. "The marriage hasn't even been announced here on Arus. There was no way for King Adimar to know."

"Send my regrets to your king. Planet Arus would gladly accept his alliance, but I cannot marry him," Allura finished.

"Yes, Princess Allura. I will deliver your answer to King Adimar at once. I am sorry to have troubled you." Reginald and the servants bowed again before re-entering their ship. It rose slowly into the sky and began its return trip home. Reginald was not at all happy about delivering the news to his king. He knew that King Adimar did not take kindly to bad news.

_The king will definitely _not_ be pleased_, he thought to himself.

* * *

Allura watched the ship leave until it had disappeared from view. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Keith placed a reassuring arm around her.

"Now _there's_ something I didn't expect to happen," Lance spoke up.

"None of us did, Lance," Lola told him. "But I suppose it's of little importance."

"Not necessarily," Coran cautioned. "We may not have heard the last of this. I am certain that King Adimar will not be happy with this."

He had no idea just how right he was…

* * *

"Your ship has returned from Arus, Your Majesty."

"Excellent," King Adimar replied. "Thank you, my servant."

Adimar quickly made his way to the hanger as the ship landed. He was eager to learn of Allura's answer. He was certain that she had accepted. No woman had ever truly refused him before. Still, he wanted to know every detail of the meeting. Reginald and the other servants left the ship and bowed low before their king. Adimar noticed that they appeared to be in poor spirits, but he dismissed the thought.

"You have returned sooner than I expected, Reginald," King Adimar addressed him. "What was Princess Allura's response to my proposal? I want to know everything that happened."

Reginald sighed deeply. "We delivered your proposal to Princess Allura as you requested, but…"

"But?" Adimar asked. His eyes narrowed.

"I regret to inform His Majesty that Princess Allura had turned down your offer of marriage."

Adimar was shocked. "She refused?! Why would she refuse?!"

Reginald bowed, trembling slightly. "Please forgive me, my lord, but Princess Allura has told us that she is already engaged to be married. She would not be persuaded otherwise."

"Already engaged?!" Adimar yelled, growing more furious by the minute. "What do you mean she's already engaged?! What prince would dare steal her from me…and why did we not know of this sooner?!"

"Her marriage has not even been announced on her planet yet, so our advisors had no knowledge of it," Reginald explained as calmly as possible. "And…she's not marrying a prince…Princess Allura told us that she plans to marry Commander Keith, Leader of the Voltron Force."

King Adimar was furious. "Do you mean to tell me that she would choose a _commoner_ over a king?! This is unacceptable!" Adimar turned and stormed out of the hanger. Reginald followed cautiously behind.

The king was fuming as he stomped back to the throne room. He was the richest king in the galaxy. His planet was flourishing with trade and resources. How could she actually refuse _him_?! Not only had she turned down his marriage proposal, but she was marrying a commoner—that nobody Commander Keith from Earth. Adimar was _not_ going to be bested by that scoundrel. He would be the laughing stock of the galaxy. Allura would be _his_ bride…one way or another. That meddling commander would have to be dealt with, but what could he do? As he and his servant reached the throne room, an idea formed in his mind. He grinned wickedly to himself.

"Reginald…I have another important task for you."

Reginald bowed, a feeling of dread forming within him. "Your wish is my command, Your Highness."

King Adimar sat on his throne and faced his servant. "I believe I have a solution to this unsightly problem. I will still have Allura for my bride…but we must deal with the competition. I need you to summon…Sinbad."

Reginald was horrified. "Sinbad? Are you sure this is the only way? Forgive me, but surely there is a better solution."

"Do not question my orders, Reginald!" Adimar said sternly. "Bring Sinbad to the palace at once. Tell him it is urgent…and he will be paid well for his help."

The young man bowed his head in respect and defeat. "Yes, my lord. I shall bring Sinbad back as soon as possible."

The king smiled again. "Very good, Reginald. I will await Sinbad here in the throne room. Dismissed."

Reginald turned and left the throne room. He had a bad feeling that whatever the king was planning wouldn't be good for Princess Allura and Commander Keith. All he could do was obey the king's wishes. He knew the consequences if he didn't.

* * *

Poor Reginald…he's not a bad guy at all, but he's forced to serve a selfish king. Just what does King Adimar have in store for our heroes? You'll find out more in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. More coming soon. 


	3. Dark Plans

**The Right to Rule**

A Voltron Fan Fic by Rapndash

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Voltron or any of its characters. Only the characters you do not recognize are mine. Thank you so much for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this sequel. I may be updating rather sporadically because I am working on two other stories besides this one. Please read and review.

**Chapter 3: Dark Plans**

Reginald rode quickly through the forest surrounding King Adimar's castle. Coming to this place only meant trouble for someone, and he hated what he had to do. This was not the first time that Adimar had used Sinbad's services. Sinbad was undoubtedly the best mercenary in the kingdom…perhaps in the galaxy. He had many years of experience, though he was no older than 30. Adimar had called on Sinbad on many occasions in the past to carry out very important plans. Today would be no different. Reginald rode into the darkest part of the woods until he found the mercenary's cabin, tucked away in a thicket of trees.

Reginald dismounted and took a few deep breaths. He always dreaded coming to this forsaken place…and meeting with the man who lived here. He carefully approached the cabin, halfway expecting to be attacked. He reached the door and paused. Something inside of him warned him that this was wrong…that _being_ here was wrong. But Reginald had his orders, and he knew he would be punished severely if he disobeyed the king. Reginald knocked loudly on the door.

"Enter," came a deep voice from within.

Taking another deep breath, Reginald opened the door and stepped inside. He closed it behind him and glanced around the darkened room. The only light in the place came from a single lamp on a rickety table. Some sunlight shone through the windows, but it did little to make the place cheerful. There was little furniture, but mercenaries were known to horde their money.

A dark figure sat at the table. He was barely visible in the low light, but Reginald knew it was him…Sinbad. The man was fairly tall and muscular. His dark brown hair was neatly fixed into a long ponytail. His beard and mustache were trimmed short and neat. Sinbad gave Reginald a small smile.

"What brings you to my cabin, Reginald? Does the king have need of my 'services'?"

Reginald gave a short bow. "Indeed, Sinbad. His Highness, King Adimar, has requested that you meet with him at once in the throne room of his castle. He will pay you well for your services."

Sinbad smirked and stroked his mustache thoughtfully. The king was one of his most generous bosses. The only reason the mercenary held any loyalties to the king was because Adimar paid him very well. Sinbad stood and dusted off his dark jacket.

"If the king wishes to see me, then I cannot disobey. I will follow you back to the castle," Sinbad finally said.

Sinbad quickly pulled on his boots, and the two men left the cabin together. Sinbad quickly saddled his black stallion and rode back to the castle with Reginald. Sinbad could only imagine what kind of job the king had for him. It had been quite a while since Adimar had called upon his talents. The mercenary was most certainly looking forward to this job.

* * *

"Keith, will you please relax? You have nothing to worry about." 

Allura and Keith were alone in his room later that day. Keith was pacing the floor as Allura sat on the bed. A messenger had arrived shortly after Adimar's ship had left bearing news from Queen Orla, Allura's aunt. Orla was thrilled about her niece's marriage and couldn't wait to meet her future husband at tomorrow's ceremony. Keith's fears had returned after hearing the news.

"I just can't help it, Allura," Keith told her. "I just feel so…unworthy. Are you sure Queen Orla will…approve of me?"

Allura motioned for Keith to join her on the bed. He finally stopped his pacing and sat down beside her. Allura placed an arm around him to try and comfort him.

"Keith, no one is more worthy to rule by my side than you are. You have done more for my planet than anyone else has ever done. I know that Orla will love you almost as much as I do. Please don't worry so much."

Keith sighed heavily. "You're probably right, Allura. The whole engagement ceremony has just left me so drained. I just can't help feeling that the citizens won't accept me as king. I try to convince myself it's all right, but…I still can't help but worry. I'll just be glad when this is over and we can concentrate on our marriage."

Allura kissed him on the cheek. "I know, my love. I just hope you can relax…you have me worried about you. You're far too tense. After the ceremony, we should plan some time for relaxation…just the two of us," she finished in a whisper.

Keith chuckled. He turned to face her and smiled. "I think I'd really like that, Allura. A day alone would be perfect."

Keith pulled her into a gentle yet passionate kiss. Allura moaned against his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They held each other close, a familiar passion rising within them. A knock on the door interrupted their interlude. The lovers immediately pull away from each other, blushing faintly. Keith stood and moved to the door, pausing to steady his breathing.

"Who's there?" Keith asked through the door.

"It's me, Lance," came the reply. "I hate to bother you, but I have a message for you."

Keith sighed and opened the door. Lance quickly stepped inside as Allura rose from the bed to join her lover.

"This had better be important, Lance," Keith said sternly.

"Hey! Don't shoot the messenger!" Lance said defensively. "I just came to say that Coran needs to see you both in the conference room right away. He has some things he needs to discuss about tomorrow's ceremony."

"All right, we'll be right there," Keith told him. Lance quickly left the room. Allura wrapped her arms around Keith's neck in a gentle hug.

"Guess this means our 'vacation' is over," Keith muttered to Allura.

Allura giggled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Just for now," she whispered. "Don't worry. After the ceremony is over…you and I can take some time for ourselves. Maybe…go back to that little clearing for a swim?"

Keith turned to face her and smiled. He took her into his arms and kissed her. "I look forward to that…but now I think we better check with Coran. Once all of the formalities are out of the way…then we can have some time alone."

They kissed once more before leaving Keith's bedroom. It was only a matter of time before the big announcement. They could only imagine the reaction of the citizens.

* * *

Sinbad walked down the long hallway to the king's throne room, admiring the ornate decorations. He had to admit he was somewhat jealous of Adimar's wealth and power. But the king paid him quite well for his services, and he was allowed to do as he pleased…so long as it didn't interfere with the king's ambitions. Adimar always had some very interesting jobs for him to do—some more difficult than others. Sinbad had no doubt that this would not be any different. 

Sinbad soon reached the large doors leading into the throne room. Two guards eyed him warily, but granted him entrance without question. Sinbad strolled casually into the throne room where he saw King Adimar seated on his throne. The mercenary approached the throne and knelt respectively.

"You summoned me, my king?"

Adimar smiled wickedly. "Indeed, Sinbad. I am pleased by your hasty arrival."

Sinbad stood and smiled. "I live to serve you, Your Highness. It has been a long time since we last spoke. I trust this is important."

"You are correct, my friend," Adimar replied. "The task I have for you is of the greatest importance." Adimar stood. "What I am about to tell you is not to leave this room, understand?"

Sinbad bowed. "It never does, my lord, and it never will."

The king nodded. "Very good. I have recently decided that it would be in my best interest to take a wife. My servants have found the perfect candidate, however there is a complication."

Sinbad raised an eyebrow, his curiosity piqued. "Complication, my liege?" This was certainly different than what the mercenary had been expecting.

Adimar moved closer to avoid eavesdroppers. "I wish to make Princess Allura of Planet Arus my wife, but she is engaged to be married. This displeases me. I believe that Allura is the only woman worthy to be my wife…but she refuses my proposal. What's worse is that she plans to marry a commoner."

Sinbad scoffed. He found the idea as preposterous as Adimar. "A Princess would rather marry a commoner than you? How ridiculous! What woman would reject _you_?"

Adimar's smile broadened. "I'm glad you agree. This is where you come in. In order to make Allura my wife, I must eliminate any possible competition…if you catch my drift."

A sly smile crossed Sinbad's face. "So, my king…you want me to take care of Princess Allura's fiancé so that you can marry her yourself?"

"Precisely. But this will not be an easy task…for Allura's fiancé is none other than Commander Keith of the Voltron Force. They will undoubtedly be guarded well."

_This job just became more interesting_, Sinbad thought to himself. "Well, this _is_ a surprise. Commander Keith will not be easily 'disposed of'."

Adimar stepped back a bit. "Perhaps not, but I am confident that a mercenary of your skills will be most able to accomplish my wishes. The method you use is unimportant to me…just so long as the deed is done. Should you return successfully, your reward will be great. What do you say, mercenary? Will you accept my offer?"

Sinbad closed his eyes and stroked his beard thoughtfully. This job was far different than any he had done before. He of course knew about the Voltron Force…but he never imagined that he would be asked to 'eliminate' one of them. He especially never imagined that he would be hired to kill their leader, Commander Keith. It definitely would be his hardest mission yet…but if he pulled it off, the reward was sure to be very generous. Sinbad opened his eyes and met the king's gaze.

"You make a generous offer, my king. This will certainly try my skills as a mercenary. I will gladly carry out your wishes. I shall prepare to leave for Planet Arus first thing in the morning. This job will require much planning."

"Understood," Adimar replied. "This is the most important job I have asked of you yet, and I expect nothing short of perfection. I shall have a private ship prepared for your departure in the morning." Adimar shook Sinbad's hand, sealing the deal. "You may stay the night in my castle if you wish. You are free to retrieve any tools you need to accomplish you task and bring them back to the castle. Is this pleasing to you?"

Sinbad smiled. "Your Highness is a most gracious host. I shall gather a few supplies from my cabin and return quickly. I shall not fail you, my king."

"I trust you will not," Adimar said. "Just be sure that none of this can be traced back to me. I cannot have information of my involvement spread. It would mean certain disaster."

"Of course, Your Majesty. No one shall know."

"Very good. You are free to go."

* * *

As Sinbad left the throne room, Adimar summoned Reginald once again. Reginald had secretly listened in on most of the conversation. It was just what he had been expecting—and dreading. He kept his face neutral however. The king could not know that he had heard everything. He bowed low in respect. 

"You summoned me, my lord?"

Adimar turned to him. "I did, Reginald. Have a guest room prepared for Sinbad at once. He shall stay at the castle until his departure tomorrow. I want our guest to be comfortable during his brief stay here."

Reginald nodded. "As you wish, Your Highness."

The servant briskly left the throne room. He sighed heavily once he was out of earshot of Adimar. Though this was not the first time Adimar had silenced competitors, he had never gone so far as to issue dark order against another planet. Reginald had seen the affection that Allura had for Keith when he had met them. He wanted the Princess to be happy, but Adimar was going to take that away. But what could he do to stop it? Nothing. He could do nothing. All Reginald could do was hope that Sinbad was unsuccessful.


	4. The Ceremony

**The Right to Rule**

A Voltron Fan Fic by Rapndash

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Voltron or any of its characters. Only the characters you do not recognize are mine. Sorry I've waited so long to update, but I got married in January and things have been a bit hectic. Plus I'm writing a Zelda fan fic based on the Twilight Princess. If you're a fan of the game, you should check it out. Here's the next chapter. Please read and review.

**Chapter 4: The Ceremony**

The rest of the day passed uneventfully at the Castle of Lions, and now the big day was here. Keith had managed to calm down enough to get a decent night's sleep, but now the time of the ceremony was drawing near. He paced the floor of his room, glancing at the clock occasionally. It was still an hour before the big announcement to the kingdom. Allura's aunt, Queen Orla, was due to arrive at any time. Prince Bandor of Pollux was coming as well, along with his sister Romelle and Sven. Keith sighed heavily. He stopped before the full length mirror in his room and checked his new uniform for the millionth time. The suit had been ordered for this specific occasion. Solid white pants with a matching jacket, adorned with buttons and some of Keith's medals. Keith didn't mind dressing to look his best, but he felt weird in his new clothes. He still felt somewhat nervous and unworthy of the attention he was getting. Allura was right though. He was marrying the princess of Arus. Soon, they would be crowned King and Queen. He would have new responsibilities and duties to attend to. It was just so much to process all at once.

Keith took a few breaths to calm himself. "Get it together, Commander," he told himself. "You can do this. Everyone's counting on you. It will be fine."

He still had a hard time believing it, but it made the Voltron Leader feel better that he wasn't going through this alone. Allura would be beside him every step of the way. His friends and fellow pilots were backing him. He had the approval and support of Galaxy Garrison, as well as Coran and Nanny. Not to mention he had been given special permission by Allura's father...the late King Alfor. Keith thought back to that moment, when he had been injured and lost in a coma. Alfor's spirit had come to him in his darkest hour and revived him, granting him permission to marry Allura. He closed his eyes and sighed. He sure could use some encouragement now.

_Still having doubts about your decision? _a voice spoke.

Keith started. He looked up to see his reflection change, taking a different form on the glass surface. He took a few steps back as the image of King Alfor appeared in the mirror. "K—King Alfor!"

_Commander Keith...my son...you are still trying to take the entire burden of becoming the new king upon your own shoulders. In doing so, you are making everything much harder on yourself. Take heart and let go of the worry that you feel. You are the true king that Arus needs now. The people have a great deal of respect for you, and they will rejoice to have you ruling over them. There is no need for any doubts._

Keith sighed and looked down slightly. "You're right, Your Majesty. I guess I just can't help myself. Everything is happening so fast. I just hope that Allura's aunt will feel the same way as you."

_Orla knows all that you have done for this planet,_ Alfor said. _Once she sees how much you and Allura love each other, she will whole-heartedly agree with the marriage. You have no reason to be concerned. If you should still feel any doubts, just remember my words. Your friends will be with you always. And remember...you do not have to face the burden of being a ruler alone._

With those words, Alfor's spirit disappeared just as suddenly as he had came. Keith stared at his own reflection for a while, thinking over the spirit's words. He smiled finally and gave a slight bow toward the mirror. "Thank you, King Alfor. I promise not to let you down."

There was a knock at the door, bringing Keith from his thoughts. He adjusted his jacket collar one last time and walked over to open it. He found Lance outside waiting for him. The other man was dressed in a red formal uniform, though not as fancy as Keith's.

"You ready yet, Keith? The others are waiting for us," Lance said. "Allura's aunt, Queen Orla, has arrived, and you're supposed to help greet her."

"All right, Lance. I'm coming," Keith answered.

The two men left the room and headed down the hallway. "You doin' ok, Keith?" Lance asked. "I know these last few weeks have been pretty stressful for you. Bet you're still nervous about the 'big announcement', aren't you?"

"A little, yeah," the Voltron Leader said. "Not as much as I was earlier. I just needed to remind myself that I'm not having to face this alone. Allura will be there with me...she knows just how important this is for both of us. We'll be facing the same pressure."

"Hey don't forget about us," his friend reminded him. "Pidge, Hunk, and I will be there with you. You can count on us to stand behind you 100. Plus Sven, Romelle, and Bandor all support yours and Allura's decision to marry. I'm sure the people will support you as well."

"I sure hope you're right, Lance. But right now I'm mostly concerned about how Queen Orla will react to the news."

"Hey she's Allura's aunt. I'm sure she'll be happy too. Allura knows her best, and she's certain that Orla will accept you. Cheer up, bud. You're gonna be king soon. Show a little backbone."

Kieth smirked and playfully punched Lance in the arm. "Show some backbone, eh? If you're so confident, why don't you go find a princess, fall in love, and and try to explain to her subjects that you're getting married?"

"Hey, no need to be like that, Keith. I was just trying to get you to lighten up a little. Besides, I don't think Lola would appreciate me running off and marrying a princess...or did you forget that we're dating?"

"Hey you never know," Keith teased with a wink. "Lola could be the long lost princess of some far away planet. Better be careful. Her dad, the king, might be very protective of his little girl."

"All right. Now you're going too far," Lance returned. The two friends laughed. "Seriously, though, you got nothing to worry about. Everything will work out just fine. After all, you were able to win over Coran and Nanny. And if Galaxy Garrison approved, then I'm sure the rest of Planet Arus will thrilled with the news."

"You're probably right, Lance," Keith said. "Guess we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

"It's so wonderful that you're finally getting married, Allura," Orla said. She and Allura were seated together in the rec room talking until time for the ceremony to begin. The ship from Pollux had yet to arrive, but could come at any time. Coran and Nanny were helping with the preparations, while Hunk and Pidge were seated on the opposite side of the room, acting as bodyguards. They wore the same red uniform as Lance.

"I know. It's so exciting Aunt Orla. The wedding is only a few months away. I've been dreaming of it for so long," Allura said. She was wearing a beautiful red dress adorned with lace and ribbons. She had chosen the color as a sort of patronage to her beloved captain. Orla herself wore a dress of pale blue.

"I am glad to see that you are happy, Allura. Your mother would be so proud of you. Please tell me...where is the handsome young man you've chosen to wed?"

"Lance has gone to get him," Allura explained. "They should be here soon. He's been a nervous wreck these past few weeks. He keeps telling me that he doesn't think anyone will approve of our marriage. He's especially worried that you won't like him...seeing as you're my only living relative aside from my cousin, Romelle."

Orla smiled kindly. "He has no reason to be so nervous, my niece. Anyone that you have chosen to marry will be welcomed in my eyes. As long as you two love each other, that's all that matters to me. I wish for you to be happy with the man you chose to marry."

"I knew you would understand, auntie. I love him more than I've ever loved anyone, and he loves me just as strongly. We just never acted on our feelings because we were afraid we could never be together."

"Really?" Orla asked. "I sensed that you had some strong emotions for this man. But I've also heard that he isn't a prince from any of the neighboring planets or kingdoms. Has someone of a different class caught your eye and captured your heart?"

Allura blushed a little and nodded. "You always have a way of knowing these things, Aunt Orla. He isn't of royal birth, but that doesn't matter to me. He's just afraid that it will matter to others."

"It matters not to me if he is royalty or not," Orla stated. "As long as he loves you and treats you with kindness, he is family to me."

Hunk and Pidge exchanged glances with each other, winking silently as they listened to the conversation. At that moment, there was a knock on the rec room door. "Coming," Hunk called as he stood to answer. He opened the door and found Lance and Keith standing just outside. "Hey, glad you guys made it! You're a little late."

"Sorry about that, Hunk," Lance apologized cheerfully as he walked inside. He gave a slight bow of respect to Allura and Orla before he continued. "I had to pick up the reluctant groom."

"Hey, you make it sound like I'm gonna make a run for it at the last moment," Keith shot back playfully as he followed his friend inside. "I told you I wasn't backing down."

If Queen Orla was surprised, she showed no sign of it. Instead she just sat and smiled warmly as Keith turned and bowed politely to her. Allura stood and walked over to her fiancé, giving him a brief kiss. There was no mistaking the depth of their love for each other. It shone clearly in their eyes.

"Still feeling nervous, my love?" Allura asked.

"A little maybe, but I'll be ok," Keith answered. "After all, I'll have you there with me."

Orla stood and walked over to the couple. They turned to her, and Keith prepared himself for what might happen. "You look quite dashing today, Commander Keith," the queen told him. "I take it you're the young man who stole the heart of my dear niece?"

Keith blushed slightly. "I suppose you could say that," he answered nervously. "Allura and I have grown quite close in the few years we've known each other. We just felt that a relationship wasn't possible...until a couple of months ago."

"Is that so? What changed your minds?"

Keith and Allura exchanged glances. "Well...a new friend set us up on a dinner date and...well we finally found the nerve to tell each other how we felt. I guess it kind of went from there."

"I guess it did." Orla smiled again. She took Keith's hand in her own, to his surprise, and said, "I am so happy for you both. Welcome to the family, Keith."

Keith was both shocked and relieved at the statement. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I was worried that you wouldn't approve of me."

"How could I think any differently? You've risked your life countless times protecting Planet Arus and my niece from the forces of Doom. You don't give yourself enough credit, Keith. Besides, you and Allura love each other very deeply. That's all that truly matters to me. And please...just call me Orla."

Keith gave an inward sigh of relief as a warm smile crossed his face. "Thank you, Orla. I feel so much better now that I know you approve of me. I just hope the citizens of Arus will agree with you."

"Of course they will, Keith," Allura said. "The people adore you. You're a hero to them. They could never think any less of you."

There was another knock at the door. Lance answered this time and smiled to see Lola and Jade. "Hello, Lance. Coran said I should come here and wait for the ceremony to start. I hope I'm not late."

"Not at all," Lance replied, stepping aside to grant her entrance. "You got here just in time."

Allura walked over and briefly hugged her friend before leading her over to where Keith and Orla still stood. "Lola, I would like for you to meet my aunt, Queen Orla. Auntie, this is my good friend, Lola Wolfbane and her black tiger, Jade. Lola is the one who helped me and Keith get together."

Lola bowed politely, and Jade lowered her head in respect. Orla smiled and curtsied to them both. "I am pleased to meet you, Lola. Thank you for helping my niece."

"The pleasure is mine, Your Majesty," Lola replied. "I am just glad to see my new friends are happy."

Orla turned to Jade. "What a beautiful tiger you have, Lola...and quite smart as well. Her manners are impeccable." Jade purred quietly as the queen gently petted her head.

Just then, Coran entered the room, followed closely by Nanny. "Looks like everything is ready as planned, Princess," he told Allura. "The ship from Pollux has just arrived as well. Prince Bandor, Princess Romelle, and Sven will be waiting for us near the main balcony."

Allura turned to Keith. "Well...I guess it's time. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Keith answered. "Let's get this over with."

The group slowly filed out of the rec room to make their way to the main balcony. People from all of the nearby towns would be waiting for them outside the castle gates, anxious to hear the big news. Keith mentally prepared himself once more as he and Allura followed Coran and Nanny through the halls. At least Orla was happy with the news. He just hoped that the rest of the planet would agree.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Planet Auric, Sinbad was making his final preparations before departing for Arus. The last of his equipment had been loaded onto the small ship he would be using, carefully tucked away where they would not be found by anyone else. He stepped into the hanger and took a deep breath. It was good to be back at doing what he did best. Considering the difficulty and importance of the mission, he had no doubt the reward would be better than his usual wages. One of the servants cautiously approached him, still a bit fearful of the dangerous man.

"You ship is ready for departure, sir, according to your instructions," the servant said.

Sinbad gave him a nod. "Very good. I shall be leaving shortly."

The man bowed shortly and quickly left to attend to other duties. King Adimar entered the hanger shortly after he left. Sinbad turned to face him and bowed briefly.

"Is everything prepared to your liking?" Adimar asked.

"It is, My King," the mercenary replied. "The ship is fully loaded, and I have done all I need."

Adimar smiled wickedly. "Excellent. Excellent. I expect you will be leaving for Arus shortly. This will be your most important and most dangerous mission yet. I trust you have devised a suitable plan?"

Sinbad nodded. "This mission requires much preparation and care. It may take several days to complete. But rest assured, My Liege, I will not fail you."

"I trust that you won't. I expect to receive updates on your progress. Once you have returned, we will discuss your payment."

Sinbad bowed again. "As you wish, Majesty."

He turned and quickly boarded his ship. The mercenary seated himself in the cockpit and set the ship's navigation course for Planet Arus. The ship slowly rose and left the hanger, making it's way toward the distant planet. Sinbad smiled to himself. This would prove to be most entertaining.

* * *

The Voltron crew stood just inside the main balcony of the castle. A large crowd could be seen gathered outside, anxiously awaiting the announcement. Their cheering reached even to the room where they were all standing. Keith had to suppress the nervous feelings inside him once more. Prince Bandor, Princess Romelle, and Sven were all with them now. Sven could tell how nervous Keith was. He walked over and placed an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"Don't worry so much, old friend," Sven assured him. "Planet Arus wouldn't be where it is today if it wasn't for all you've done. The people with love to have you as their ruler."

"Sven is right, Keith," Romelle joined in. "You're just the man this planet needs ruling over them."

"I know, guys. I appreciate your support," Keith told them. "I'll just be glad when this is over."

"Don't forget about the banquet tonight after you and the princess give the kingdom the big news," Pidge reminded him. "Not trying to add any extra pressure or anything. If anyone can win them over, it's you, Keith."

Coran moved to the large doors leading outside, then turned to face the group. "I believe it's time for your speech, Princess. The people have waiting a long time for this day to come. I'll address the crowd first."

Allura took Keith's hand and squeezed it gently. "Well, Keith. I guess it's now or never."

Keith smiled at her. "I'm right behind you, Allura. Let's go."

Coran led the way out to the balcony. Allura and Keith were close behind, followed by Orla, Romelle, and the rest of the crew. The crowed cheered loudly as the group came into view. Coran stopped at the edge of the balcony, motioning for silence. As the crowd settled, Coran cleared his throat and began the introductions.

"People of Arus, we thank you for coming on this day of celebration. As you all know, it has been quite some time since the late King Alfor led our planet. Since that time, we have all greatly anticipated the day when our beloved Princess Allura would finally choose a suitor, and we would once again have a king and queen over us. I am very please to inform you that your wait for that day is finally over. The princess has finally found a suitor worthy to rule by her side. We ask only for your approval of the marriage and of the young man who shall become our new king."

The reaction from the crowd was one of joy and celebration. Every person in the throng was overjoyed by the news that their princess would finally wed. The only question on everyone's minds was who the new king would be. Coran raised his hands once more, and the noise gradually died.

"I am certain you are all wondering who this new suitor is, but I believe there is one more fitting to tell you than I. People of Arus, I present to you Princess Allura herself."

There was a brief applause as Coran stepped back. Allura came forward next as the crowd quieted, awaiting the news. "My people," she began, "I thank each and every one of you for coming today. With Zarkon's evil forces out of commission, Arus is finally free to move on to other important matters. This planet, now more than ever, needs a new king. There were many prospective candidates to choose from, but after much thought, I finally came to one and only one choice. The man I wish to marry has proven himself more worthy to rule by my side than any other. People of Arus, I present to you for your approval your future king: Commander Keith of the Voltron Force."

There were a few audible gasps among the citizens as Keith somberly stepped up to stand beside Allura. They locked hands nervously as the people below began muttering to each other. Could this be a joke? Did the Princess really intend to marry the Captain of Voltron? Their confusion was expected, so Allura spoke again.

"I know you were probably expecting me to marry some prince, but Commander Keith has proven his worth through his dedication to protecting Arus. He has risked life and limb to ensure the safety of both me and our planet, and it is because of him and the rest of the Voltron Force that we are finally free of Zarkon's evil. Our planet needs a strong and compassionate ruler, and I know that Keith is just that ruler. We promise to always strive for the very best our planet needs, and we assure you that we will continue to fight for the freedom and safety of all. We ask that you will accept our intention to wed with open hearts and open minds."

As the news began to set in, Keith almost expected to hear the objections. Would the people truly accept him as their ruler? At that moment, he began to hear cheering coming from the crowd below, and he couldn't believe what he heard:

"Long live Keith and Allura!"

"Hurray for the King and Queen!"

"A cheer for our future King!"

The cheering grew louder with each passing moment as the people voiced praises of him and the Princess. They knew now that this was no mistake or joke. The Princess had found a suitor...and the planet rejoiced. Keith let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding, finally allowing the anxiety he felt over the past few weeks dissolve. They approved of him...the people actually wanted him for their king. Allura turned toward him slightly wearing the most beautiful smile he has seen. He smiled in return, happy to finally be through the worst part. Queen Orla came on the other side of him and placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling warmly. Romelle hugged Allura while the rest of the Voltron Force could hardly keep themselves from grinning like fools. Lola had to wipe a tear from her eye, delighted to see the people accept her friends' decision.

"It looks to me like the people approve of the marriage, Princess," Coran said with a smile.

"It seems that way to me too," Allura answered. "See, Keith? I told you everything would be fine."

Keith didn't say anything. He merely drew her into a hug as the people below continued to cheer. Now that he had the approval of Queen Orla and all of Planet Arus, he could finally rest easier until the wedding. The Voltron Leader felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. Maybe now things would go more smoothly.

Unfortunately for him, things were only going to get worse...much worse...


End file.
